1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to armrests and more specifically it relates to an improved armrest for a window of a modern day motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many drivers like to rest their elbows on the sill of a window in a motor vehicle door whenever the window glass is fully retracted. Especially on hot summer days, when the sill is exposed to the sun, the sill becomes heated to such a degree that it is quite uncomfortable to a bare arm.
Still other reasons may exist to interfere with the comfort of an arm resting on an unprotected sill. Numerous attempts have been made to provide a more comfortable armrest to be associated with the sill of a motor vehicle window.
Numerous armrests have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be mounted onto opened window sills in doors of motor vehicles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.